Cerejas
by Sabaku no Uchiha
Summary: “Eu ouvi esse rumor que se você puder dar um nó no caule de cereja, com sua língua, então isso significa que você beija bem!” “Quer tentar Sasuke-kun?”. Ele sempre pode reverter a situação ao seu favor.


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence...mas a idéia dessa fic sim! XD**

**Obs: **Eu sei que eu devia estar estudando ou escrevendo "O Segredo da Flor" ou fazendo minha one-shot de Páscoa...ma essa idéia caiu do céu - (na verdade eu tive essa idéia lendo uma fic em espanhol eu acho, na semana passada depois de escutar muito a musica Cherry Lips do Garbage u.u)

**Cerejas**

Por Giuliana.

Sasuke andava pelo caminho que o levava a ponte onde o Time sete sempre se encontrava. Suas mãos estavam dentro dos bolsos laterais da calça, seus olhos não demonstravam qualquer emoção e seus lábios em uma linha sinistra.

Ele odiava o local. Odiava à hora.

Eles tinham que chegar as seis e esperar até as doze.

E a pior parte de tudo eram _eles_.

Seu time.

Claro que ele tinha laços com eles agora, ele podia tolerar os de uma forma, mas isso não significava que ele queria ficar lá na ponte, com Naruto e Sakura por _seis horas_.

Todos os dias.

Mas Sasuke não era de reclamar.

Então ele agüenta isso todos os dias.

Estava prestes há fazer vinte anos e ainda não tinha alcançado todas as metas de sua vida.

"Vou em breve. Muito em breve" - Ele sorriu coma idéia que 'brincava' em sua cabeça.

Chegou no inicio da ponte e scaneou a área por alguma presença. Nada. 

Andou em direção ao centro da ponte, quando, sentiu algo cair em sua cabeça.

Uma cereja.

_Cerejas crescem por aqui? Deve ter caído._

Então ele continuou sua viagem para o centro da ponte.

Novamente outro objeto veio voando, mas desta vez o moreno a pegou no ar.

_Outra cereja?_

Cerrou o cenho. Que tipo de inimigo joga cerejas nas pessoas?

A não ser que o veneno espalha pela pessoa ao contacto?

Ele largou à cereja na hora. Olhou as palmas das mãos e utilizou um jutsu medicinal que Sakura havia ensinado ao time dias atrás.

Nada.

Nenhuma presença.

Continuou seu percurso até o meio da ponte, mas foi interrompido novamente.

Desta vez reparou em uma flacidez em um baixo ramo de galho. Seus olhos procuraram a causa do peso. Ao julgar pelos pés, eles eram definitivamente de ninja. Ao julgar pela roupa era uma ninja mulher. E julgar a partir do cabelo-

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun" – Uma voz ecoou na clareira. Em um som estridente.

Sasuke teve quase um ataque cardíaco.

Quase.

Mas ele ficou calmo, e só recuou um pé. Sakura emitiu um sorriso brilhante enquanto descia da árvore e balançava algo em sua frente.

Uma Cereja.

_Kuso_.

Como ele não a notou?

"Adivinha o quê?"

Ele na queria perguntar ou saber, estava a evitando. Ela fez um bico.

"Sasuke-kuunn" – E propositalmente alongou o 'kun'.

Ele a encarou.

"Bom..." – Ela corou.

Agora ele ficou intrigado. Ele na a via corar á quase 4 anos. Portanto deveria ser algo grande, não é verdade?

"O quê?" – Ele perguntou e inconscientemente inclinou o corpo para ouvi-la.

"Eu ouvi esse rumor..."

Ele virou os olhos.

"Que se você puder amarrar o caule de cereja..." Ela balançou a cereja na frente do rosto do mesmo novamente.

"Com sua língua, então..." – Ele se aproximou mais e fechou um pouco os olhos.

"Isso significa que você beija bem!" – Ela sussurrou no ouvido do Uchiha.

Seu rosto 'caiu'. Mas interiormente, ele sorriu. Isso poderia claramente ser uma vantagem para ele.

Ele voltou o corpo para trás e observou a kunoichi colocar a cereja na boca. Após engolir a cereja, ele a observou fazer uma ginástica facial enquanto fazia o nó com a língua.

Colocou a língua para fora com o caule em um nó. Ela brilhou.

"Acho que beijo bem!" – Ela gargalhou enquanto jogou o caule para trás.

Ele virou os olhos.

Garotas e suas bobagens.

"Quer tentar, Sasuke-kun?"

_Hun?_

"Hun?"

Ela balançou a cereja na frente dele novamente.

"Não."

"Vamos. Se não for difícil para você"

"Eu nunca disse que é"

"Mas você não está fazendo!"

"Então.."

"Isso quer dizer que você não consegue!"

"Eu consigo!"

"Então faça!"

"Não!"

"Sasuke-kun!'

"Ok!"

Ele colocou a cereja na boca, mastigou e engoliu.

Agora ela o assistia fazendo movimentos estranhos com a boca, tentando fazer o nó.

Ele tirou o caule para fora, mas não tinha nenhum nó.

Novamente.

Nada.

Novamente.

Nada.

"Acho que você não é um bo.." – Ela se calou quando sentiu uma áurea maligna vinda do moreno.

"Talvez seja do lado ao contrario" – Disse tentando consolá-lo, mas de nada funcionou.

"Só porque eu consegui fazê-lo não significa que beijo bem... E apenas porque você não pode fazer isso significa que você beija mal…" - Ela tentou confortá-lo.

Talvez tudo tenha sido uma má idéia.

Mas a áurea desapareceu.

Ela sentiu algo encostar em sua testa de repente. Viu que era Sasuke e corou violentamente.

Inner Sakura derreteu com o toque do moreno mas ela se manteve forte.

"Sasuke-kun, o que você está fazendo?"

"Ensina-me a beijar Sakura_-sensei_"

"Unn...Você tem certeza de que está bem Sasuke-kun?" – Ela perguntou, não deveria estar escutando bem.

"O quê? Está com medo _Sa-ku-ra_?" - Ele sussurrou e sua orelha, fazendo questão de soletrar de uma forma sexy seu nome.

Ela evitou contacto ocular e tentou controlar os gritos internos da Inner Sakura.

"Olha para mim"

_Não não não!_

**Sim sim sim!**

A esmeralda encontrou o ônix. E assim que o fez os lábios se encontraram.

Ela não respondeu a princípio. Mas a Inner Sakura não deixaria uma oportunidade como essa escapar. Ele abriu a boca para permitir a entrada e travar uma batalha perdida.

Logo, ambos estavam separados e implorando por ar.

Ela acabou te dar seu primeiro beijo, _aos vinte anos_, na sua paixão!

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, pela lição sensei. Certificarei-me de passar no próximo teste." – Ela tremeu em pensamento.

Ele se afastou de repente. E logo Naruto apareceu. Acenando alegremente para a rosada.

"Sakuraaa-chaannnn"

-------

Sakura seguia para casa. Havia lutado o dia inteiro com Kakashi-sensei e se sentia morrendo agora.

Um pedaço de papel caiu da sua bolsa e prontamente abaixou para lê-lo.

**Sakura,**

**Encontre-me no distrito Uchiha após o treino.**

**Dessa vez me certificarei que eu passe no teste.**

E então ela não se sentiu tão cansada assim.

**Owari.**

Gostaram?

Não foi porque eu escrevi...mas eu amei ¬

Acho que a minha vocação é escrever one-shot...porque fala sério eu tenho as manhas! XD

Kisus minna


End file.
